


Coming Home

by RedMango



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, Established Barson, F/M, Fluff, No Plot, One Shot, THEY DESERVE IT, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMango/pseuds/RedMango
Summary: Olivia and Rafael come home. Sometimes literally, other times less so. Likely unconnected little ficlets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I set about writing something else... but this came out instead. So... here we are. It's complete and utter fluff... cause sometimes that's what my sentimental little heart needs. :)

Closing the door behind her, Olivia sighed in relief. She had been pulled back to work for a few hours late that afternoon to help put out fires that Dodds needed her to handle personally. She was tired and annoyed, though unsurprised, that she missed out on a Saturday at home with Noah and Rafael.

She slipped out of her shoes and looked up, surprised at the silence that permeated her apartment at this hour. It was around Noah’s bedtime, so she expected to hear sounds of teeth being brushed or books being read. She scanned the apartment and immediately understood. The sight that greeted her was one that never failed to make her smile: Rafael and Noah laying on the couch together, asleep. The tension she was carrying in her mind and body evaporated immediately.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Rafael had Noah wrapped tightly in his arms, while Noah had one small hand resting gently on Rafael’s neck. When she saw her boys this way, her heart absolutely felt as though it could burst with happiness and love.

Olivia quietly stepped over to the couch and reached towards Rafael. She paused, taking a moment to pull her phone from her pocket, to take a few quick photos. She could never have enough pictures of her boys, especially like this, and she knew she would appreciate having the memory recorded in her phone someday down the road. Rafael would too.

Olivia quickly snapped the photos and returned the phone to her pocket. She reached out and gently rubbed Rafael’s shoulder to wake him.

“Rafa,” she whispered, not wanting to wake her sleeping son.

She heard his breathing change before he opened his eyes. He squinted at her while he was struggling to wake.

“It’s bedtime. Why don’t you let me put Noah to bed?” she implored. Rafael nodded sleepily and released his hold on the boy. Olivia bent down and gently lifted her son from his resting place on Rafael’s chest. He stirred slightly before nuzzling into his mother’s arms. Olivia carried Noah to his room, being careful to avoid stepping on the toys strewn across the floor.

Olivia gently placed her sleeping son in his bed. He looked so peaceful, she couldn’t bring herself to put his pajamas on, or wake him to have him brush his teeth. Instead, she sat on the edge of his bed, taking in his sweet face and softly stroking his unruly curls.

After a few long moments Olivia stood and walked out of Noah’s room, leaving him to sleep. She closed the door and wandered back out to the living room. Rafael was still laying on the couch, and she couldn’t see his face. She stepped next to the back of the couch, and saw her love’s eyes had closed once more.

Olivia loved seeing Rafael like this, completely and utterly peaceful. His mouth hung open just a little while he slept, and his head had fallen to the side; hair all out of place, fluffy, and falling across his forehead. This was her Rafael. This was the side of him that only she and Noah got to see. To everyone else, he was Barba; the arrogant, sharply dressed, impeccably coiffed attorney who struck fear into the hearts and minds of those he opposed. But to them, he was Rafa; a generous and caring man who would drop everything for those he loved, and who had an incredibly soft heart.

Putting her hands on the back of the sofa for balance, Olivia leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Rafael’s cheek. She looked at him for a moment before standing. Looking around the room, Olivia sighed softly. There were toys and books everywhere, as well as dishes on the coffee table. As a parent, cleaning was a never ending process, one she had long ago learned to accept.

Just before she stepped away, she felt Rafa’s hand cover her own. His eyes were still closed while he murmured, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of it in the morning.” 

*****

Rafael could feel her smirk through his closed eyes.

“Your eyes were closed, I thought you were asleep. How did you know I was going to start cleaning up?” Olivia inquired softly.

He started to pry his eyes open, but did not let go of her hand. “I know you, remember?” A smile teased at the edges of his mouth. “Why don’t you just relax and come lay here with me?” He wanted to feel her next to him.

“Rafa…” Olivia protested.

“Uh uh. No buts. Get over here. I want to hold you.”

She didn’t say anything, but Rafael felt Olivia’s hand leave the back of the couch. He heard her take a few steps and snuck one eye open to see if she was fulfilling his request. He was pleased to see that she was.

Seconds later, the couch dipped as she placed one knee next to his. Her hands dropped to his chest, using his body to support her own as she lowered herself onto the couch. He slowly felt the weight and warmth of her body meet his own. Starting at his knee, and moving gradually all the way up to where her head had come to rest on his shoulder, every inch of him felt...her.

He reveled in the feel of her body against his own. It wasn’t sexual. He simply loved being in contact with her. Holding her; feeling her hands, her skin, her hair.. just all of her, against him. Close to him. He moved his arms around her, pulling her to him. He loved holding her close and being enveloped by her scent. It calmed him and made him feel at home.

Laying there, with Olivia in his arms and her son sleeping peacefully down the hall, Rafael experienced a moment of clarity unlike anything he had ever felt before. For the first time in his life, he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, what he wanted. Olivia - well, Olivia and Noah - made him happier than he could have ever thought possible. With them, he felt at home. Safe. They were his everything, and he hoped, his forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael's turn to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out I have additional little vignettes that fit this theme. So I'll add them as they come out of me. Some are more literal than others. I have exactly no plan for this. wheeeeee!

Rafael turned his key in the lock and opened the door as quietly as possible. It was some god-awful hour in the middle of the night, and he didn’t want to disturb those sleeping inside. He closed the door softly, locking it, and removed his shoes. He left his suitcase by the door and made his way through the apartment to the bedroom in the back. It was dark, the curtains closed, with only a few slivers of light to illuminate the room.

He looked at the figure sleeping in the bed in the center of the room and smiled softly. She was curled on her side, facing away from him. He removed his pants and shirt as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her. When she didn’t stir, he moved towards the en-suite bathroom.

Shutting the door softly, he turned on the light, seeing his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He looked like hell, which wasn’t a particular surprise. The bags under his eyes and his washed out skin reflected how drained he felt. He still felt...off, and a little bit punchy-wired from his rush to get home, and decided that a shower would help him relax before going to bed.

Rafael turned the shower on, letting it run for a moment, to clear the cold water out of the pipes. He removed his clothes without ceremony, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He stepped into the shower, the hot water almost burning his skin. Adjusting the temperature again, he stepped into the full spray, letting the water beat on his shoulders and run down his back. He closed his eyes and tipped his head backwards, finally feeling his body and mind start to relax.

_He had been out of town taking back to back work meetings, and it had been a long three days. By the time his last meeting was over, he was exhausted, stressed, and desperately wanted to go home. He had intended to stay overnight again, and head home in the morning, but he hadn’t expected to be this emotionally drained. He looked at his watch, and, seeing the time, pulled his phone out of his pocket to see if he could still catch a train to New York that night. He found there was a train at 9:40pm. He did some quick calculations and decided he should have enough time to get back to his hotel, pack, and make it to the station in time for the last train. He’d get to New York well after midnight and home some time after that, so it would be a very late night, but in his estimation, that would be more than worth it._

Rafael shook himself out of his reverie, and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and took a towel from the nearby rack. He had been right. He still felt physically wiped out, but being at home was a balm for his tired mind.

He finished in the bathroom, combing his hair, brushing his teeth, and relieving himself one last time. He turned off the light and padded back into the bedroom, stopping at the dresser for a pair of boxers to wear to bed. It was dark, but it wasn’t the first time he had navigated the room blindly in the wee hours of the morning. It certainly wouldn’t be the last.  
Rafael shuffled to the bed, gently dropping one knee to the mattress, lifted the sheet and comforter, and slid his body underneath. He was happy to see he hadn’t woken her while he got ready for bed. He moved his body behind hers and softly placed his hand on her hip.

Olivia stirred slightly, “Mmm, hi.“ she murmured. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. “What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t supposed to get back until tomorrow?”

“I took an earlier train,” he started, tenderly kissing the delicate skin below her ear. “I missed you.”

She wrapped her arm around his, and snuggled into his embrace. Sleep was heavy in her voice, but he could hear the smile in her words, “I missed you too. I’m glad you’re home.” He held her tighter and felt his entire body relax.

He sighed and smiled against her neck. “Me too.”

He was home. This moment - her apartment, her bed, the woman in his arms - this was his home and, he realized, it had been for some time. He still kept his apartment, but had spent less and less time there since since they started seeing each other. He knew they were moving quickly, but at their age and with their individual and joint histories, there wasn’t much point to taking things slowly. As cliche as it sounded to him and as loathe as he was to admit it, he finally understood what people meant when they said ‘when you know, you know.’

***

The next morning, Rafael woke slowly. The apartment was still, the early morning light bathing the bedroom in a warm glow. His arms were wrapped around the woman he loved, and she was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. 

He smiled into her hair, and idly wondered what he had done in a past life to get so lucky. 

_He had intended to stay with Manhattan SVU for two or three years, four at most. It was supposed to be a stepping stone to a higher profile position - Major Case or Organized Crime, perhaps. After a few years there, maybe a higher position within the DA’s office or a lower court judgeship. The end game had always been to become a Judge. His abuelita dreamed that for him, so he dreamed it too._

_Except…._

_She had dropped into his life like a bomb, blowing up his meticulously planned career. He’d had the opportunity to leave Manhattan SVU after a few years, as he intended, but found himself finding excuses to stay; ‘nobody else would have gotten him’ or ‘after this case I’ll make a few quiet inquiries.’ But there was always a case, always a reason to stay. Eventually he’d admitted to himself, in an alcohol fueled moment of transparency, that he was staying for her - that he couldn’t leave her. _

Suddenly, and with blinding clarity, he knew. He knew there was nothing in the world that he wanted more than this. The certainty settled into his stomach with a weighty warmth. This was what he had always been searching for, working towards, without ever realizing it. All his ambition to be the best, the smartest, the most capable in his career - it was still important, but it was nothing compared to her.


	3. Midtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when Olivia sees Rafael on the street over a year after that stupid (STUPID) day? 
> 
> Also - I clearly have no idea how to come up with chapter titles (eye roll)

It was three weeks before Olivia stopped expecting him to walk through her office door. She knew, absolutely, that he wouldn’t be crossing that particular threshold again for quite some time. Maybe never. Her mind knew that. Her mind understood that. Her heart didn’t.

It took another two months for her to stop hoping he would.

After six months she had resigned herself to the fact that she may never see him again. That her friend, her confidant, the best ADA she had ever worked with, had made the decision to walk out of her life without so much as a backwards glance. At least the pain wasn’t as bad anymore. It was still there, but had changed from an acute and distracting stab into an ever present, but manageable ache.

So when Olivia saw Rafael Barba from afar more than a year after he walked away, she didn’t actually believe it. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She shook her head to clear out any cobwebs that might be muddling her brain, and blinked, hard. Returning her gaze to the other side of the street, she saw nothing had changed.

He was just...there. Standing across the street from her, facing another direction, presumably waiting for the light to change. He was wearing that stupid camel coat - the one she used to love on him. New York in the winter is a sea of dark colors, and he had those too. But the camel stood out. It softened his look and brought a lightness into what can be a very dreary time of year. But that was before. Now, that coat reminded her of one of the worst days of her life.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look at him. He looked...mostly the same. His hair was a little shorter, and a little grayer, but still impeccably coiffed. He might have lost a few pounds, but nothing alarming, and if she didn’t know better, she would have said that he looked… younger, somehow.

The light changed and he walked briskly across the street. If she had been the slightest bit unsure whether or not it was really him, she wasn’t anymore. She’d know that stride anywhere. Checking to make sure the street was still clear, Olivia crossed and walked the same direction as Rafael.

She had no idea what she was doing. She followed him for blocks without any sort of plan. She didn’t have one. The only thing she was clear about was that she wanted to know where he was going. She didn’t know what she would do when he arrived at his destination, or if she wanted to talk to him, or if she even should talk to him. Her mind was racing while she trailed him, thinking about everything and nothing. If she hadn’t been so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she might have noticed sooner that he had stopped and changed directions, so instead of continuing on the opposite side of the street, he was now waiting at a traffic light to cross to her side of the street.

When she got to the corner, she trained her eyes on the next block, expecting him to have crossed the street just ahead of her. When she didn’t see him there, she stopped short, widening her search. Moments later, she found him.

This time, it was clear that he had seen her. He was staring directly at her, his mouth slightly ajar. She could see the shock on his face even from across the street. She imagined that’s probably what she looked like when she first spotted him a few minutes earlier. Olivia raised one hand in an awkward sort of wave. She saw him cock his head to the side. She knew that move. It meant he was curious. Intrigued, even. Usually, it was accompanied by a smirk, and sometimes a snarky comment. But the expression that was on Rafael’s face this time was new. It wasn’t one she recognized, and she had no idea what it meant.

Olivia could see the traffic lights changing out of the corner of her eye. She didn’t know what she would do when there were no longer speeding cars trapping them on opposite sides of the street. She wanted to go to him, but she was scared. What if he didn’t want to see her? What if he didn’t want to talk to her? What if he blamed her? What if he hated her?

When the light finally changed, she hesitated.

Rafael didn’t.

****

The second the light changed, he began crossing the street towards her.

Seeing her there, across the street, was unexpected. Shocking, even. If he were a man of faith, he might have called it divine intervention, or perhaps, fate. If he believed in such things. But he didn’t. So he called it coincidence.

His mind was racing as he closed the distance between them, flitting through dozens of questions - _Why was she here? How was she here? How on earth were they here at the same time? Did she want to see him? How did she feel about him? Oh god, did she hate him?_ \- but he appeared to be incapable of coming to any meaningful conclusions.

Rafael hadn’t a clue how he ended up here, in the middle of a street in midtown, walking towards Olivia Benson. The woman around whom his life had orbited for the better part of six years. The woman who had become his constant, his north star. The woman he left standing alone in the cold one February morning, long ago.

And yet....

Here he was, taking step after step, crossing the street towards her. After all this time, he still found himself drawn to her. It was comforting, in a way. Many things had changed but that, at least, remained the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one miiiight have a part 2. I'm not sure yet. There's a little tag I have that just didn't quite fit the rest of this one, so if I can figure out how to expand that, it could end up here.


End file.
